


When It Had All Started

by TheGleeker101



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:09:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6941152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGleeker101/pseuds/TheGleeker101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine reflects on his past year with Kurt and figures out where their love began in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When It Had All Started

Blaine rolled over to his left side on the bed and was about to sit up when Kurt's back came into view. He just simply looked at it before he smiled tenderly at what lay beside him. This day had been amazing.

 

When Blaine said "amazing", people might think it meant that he and Kurt went on some big adventure, or they had witnessed something that would change their lives forever. But when Blaine said "amazing", Blaine thought of sitting in the Lima Bean and sipping his medium drip while Kurt went on and on about the Vogue magazine he had read the day before. He thought of holding Kurt's soft hand while they drove back to Blaine's place to watch Moulin Rouge and sing the songs to one another.

 

It was amazing when they lay on the bed and shared sweet kisses as they stared into each other's eyes and whispered a million 'I love you' in the other's ear. How Kurt had rubbed his thumb across Blaine's cheek in exchange for a delighted grin.

 

It was amazing when Blaine and Kurt fell asleep in the same bed, knowing the other was there to share the warmth of their living bodies. How Blaine remembered that the first time he had laid in a bed with Kurt, was when he was having the worst hangover of his life and suffering from the drunken kiss with Rachel Berry. 

 

That, of course, led Blaine to remember a lot of things. How he had been stopped on the stairs of Dalton only to meet the most beautiful boy he had ever met and guided him down a shortcut the a certain Warblers practice. When he sat down for their first cup of coffee together while Kurt confessed to being bullied by some neanderthal who was hiding in the closet and angry at Kurt for being so certain of himself. When Kurt had told him about the horrific incident with said neanderthal and proceeded to risk injuries for a boy he had just met. When they went out for coffee almost every weekend after that and almost everyday when Kurt transferred because of a death threat.

 

He had always thought that this is how it all started. When Kurt auditioned for the Warblers and instantly got in for his angelic voice that Blaine had fallen in love with. When they sang Baby, It's Cold Outside together so Blaine could practice for a Christmas event while concluding Kurt would definitely be better than the girl he had to soon duet with. When Blaine had first learned of Kurt's feelings after the whole Jeremiah fail and how he had rejected them not wanting to ruin their strong friendship. Then when they had their first fight when Blaine questioned himself and didn't get the answer he expected from his best friend. The way he realized that he just couldn't stay mad and needed to have another one of their coffee meet-ups that instant. And how over the next few days, he had to convince Kurt's dad to have a talk with him so he could prepare for the future before it was too late.

 

He remembered when Kurt walked into the practice room, crying, after Pavarotti had died and wanted to dedicate a song towards his friend. The song that left his friend's mouth had become the awakening Blaine needed to see how much the boy in front of him truly meant. How everything after that moment left him breathless.

 

Blaine lifted his hand and ran it softly over Kurt's back as he filled up with all the feelings he felt for his partner. He loved this, he loved them, and he certainly loved him to the end of the Earth. Whether he was only in his junior year of high school didn't matter to him, as all that mattered was the love he had obtained in the past year.

 

He scooted closer to Kurt's sleeping body and snuggled up to his back, letting the warmth swallow him whole. Sleep was just around the corner when he realized something. It never began when Kurt transferred or when he sung Blackbird.

 

It had begun when he felt a light tap on his right shoulder on a very long stairway. It had begun when he turned around and saw him with a lost look on his face. When Kurt had introduced himself as a new student, which obviously wasn't true. No, Blaine shook his head lightly. That was not when it had all started.

 

It had started the day he was born, him already having Kurt even for the 16 years they would have to wait through to meet face to face.


End file.
